User blog:Turkishvan/Secret Things on Neko Atsume
''WARNING: Contains lots of secret information that might be in future updates of Neko Atsume or might not be in Neko Atsume at all in the future.'' Scroll down/Read more to pass the warning. | | \/ Make sure to check my other blogs here! ''NEWS: I haven't put direct photos as I don't want to download it on the wiki as you can see it on the wiki at page. I am sorry about that and I might change my mind in the future. However, there are links to photos at the end of the blog that you can look at.'' I had to leave a lot of space here since of the warning. Well, the secret... I have actually done a little research ad I have seen a lot of secret and unknown things on Neko Atsume. Here are some things that I found out. All of the sources/photos are at the end of the blog post. Remember this might not all be 100% and was found through reverse engineering (not by me). Secret Cat: There is a secret cat called "Kitty Hawks." You might have heard little rumors about this one. People think that this cat was replaced by Joe DiMeowgio because Kitty Hawks has a 75% intrest in the baseball. However, I have done further reasearch to say that you can actually get this cat (Read more about how below).This cat is described as a "Japan carrier service only character." Here is the info: *Description: The seventh *Personality: Mildness *Power Level: 100 *Memento:Stoffed Hawk (Probably typo for Stuffed Hawk) *Memento Description: (Not sure if true as translated by Google translate) Stuffed yellow bird have been seen somewhere. *Possible reference to John Twelve Hawks *Picture: Link at end of the blog Secret Goody: This is a secret goody called "Pepper." I have a feeling this was not published as the cat came out instead. There isn't much info about this goody. I think it isn't an actual pepper as the description is "A personal robo-pal programmed to read emotions. Pepper will treat your felines like family. indoor-use only.." The way to get it as I think the same as the secret cat (read how below). How to get the secret cat and goody: To get this cat, you have to subscribe to Softbank’s App Pass Service (link at end of blog). According to a twitter post (and google translate for translation so might not be true) this was for a limited time (Ver 1.5.0). This goody might also be a reference to the Pepper robot (made from Soft Banks). Secret Wallpapers: This one is only from one source of photos, the rest I just inferred, so this might not be 100% true. It is sort of a story. Someone on reddit (will link page at the end of the blog) gave a link to these photos of all of the wallpapers. The person instead of buying them, went datamining. I was looking through the photos, and I found some (3) of them that are not in the gallery store. The copyright watermark was on it, so I thought it was something strange. Then, when 1.7.0 came out, one of the three wallpapers was in the store (#14 in the store). I then thought that these 2 other wallpapers might be future wallpapers in Neko Atsume. Recently, when 1.9.0 came out, another one was in the gallery store (#9 in store). We might have the last one in the next major update hopefully. The photos are in links at the end of the blog. Sources (Yay! Lots of them!): *Secret Cat - **Translations and info **Photo of cat **Photos of cat and memento and info *Secret Goody - **Info **Picture **Pepper Robot *How to get Secret Cat and Goody - **Info **More Info **Subscription to get cat (found from link above) (I am not sure if it still works so make sure it does before considering if you are doing it for this reason) *Secret Wallpapers - **Page from person who commented link **Link of actual photos (Scroll through all of them as most are ones we already have.) ***New wallpapers from 1.9.0 included in this gallery (Page from person who commented link) Category:Blog posts